This invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a connector having an electromagnetic shielding function.
In recent years, an electronic apparatus such as a computer, a server, and an exchange is remarkably wide spread. Since the electronic apparatus of the type transmits a high-speed electronic signal, a connector used as an I/O port of the apparatus is desired to have an electromagnetic interference protection.
Unlike ordinary electronic components, the connector can not entirely be covered with a shielding case for protection against electromagnetic interference. If the connector is entirely covered with the shielding case, the connector can not achieve electrical and mechanical connection with a mating object to be connected. Under the circumstances, it is desired for the connector to be enhanced in electromagnetic shielding function without being entirely covered with the shielding case.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H7-192813 discloses a connector comprising a connector body covered with a metal shell. Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-231391 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,859) discloses a connector in which a housing and a contact held by the housing are covered with a front shell and a back shell each of which is made of metal.
In these connectors, the shell can be connected to the housing by the use of a caulking or staking technique. However, the caulking technique requires a caulking tool and a caulking operation. As a consequence, it is troublesome to assemble and disassemble the connector. In addition, a production cost is inevitably increased.